


snow flower

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon - Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: There was no one for them eventually, but probably this was the right time for anotherhello.





	snow flower

**Author's Note:**

> standard disclaimer applied.

_the winter comes slowly;_  
_fading sunlight,_  
 _sparkling snowflakes_  
 _on the lonely branches_  
 _we reminisce together under._  
 _i will take back our past_  
 _turn them to a group of stars_  
 _in your future_  
 _our future._

.

They thought they actually deserved the world; but, no. It was not as easy as that. They didn’t know the world like the back of their hands.

So Jinri was a mess herself, spending her winter days alone in the café, with no one bantering her what to order for breakfast and supper, all her friends were busying themselves taking in what their worlds served them, while Jinri was in-between two worlds and it sucked.

So was Taemin, he wrecked his own world. He pushed himself too hard until there was a cliff edge, and he got no feet on the ground, eventually.

But when they thought it was a dead end, destiny said that it was the time to say hello.

“Hey.”

“Oppa.” It was her first smile of the day.

He was smiling too, the flower hairclip above her ear was cute, and her smile was endearing; red lips as plump as peach and he suddenly forgot that it was still winter all along.

“Gonna take something to eat?” He pointed at the cafe on his right, her left, with his thumb.

“Eating inside instead, I think.” She nodded absentmindedly. “No friends?”

Taemin shook his head. “I’m all by myself from the beginning. And you?”

“I’m alone for days. Today, too.”

Taemin smiled warmly, “But now you’re not. Let’s get inside.”

They took three hours to reminisce. They remembered each other’s songs, they ordered three different menu, and in the end it was only coffee that was left, two cups, thousand more stories. _Where have you been?_ _Were you lonely? What’s going on with your life, our lives, and why it took too long for us to find each other?_ Jinri and Taemin let them all out, except for the last question, because it was their eyes to ask.

Taemin didn’t remember how it was to be so happy after seeing someone after so long, so he texted her when he reached for bed and told her that he would be free tomorrow. She said yes, too, and she secretly hid it from him that she ditched her piano lesson (again).

It turned to be on regular basis; and no one complained. Jinri said it was finally the time to open up again, and she said she didn’t regret anything, her decision, her retirement, her new path though some of the future plans were still cloudy and such a bunch of mess. And Taemin said, “It’s okay, at some point we may be lost, and light can come from anything.” Jinri was sure he was right, because it was not up to you to decide where the silver lining appear first.

He came to her apartment sometimes, and she visited his studio (—he built for other person, someone paid a big rent for it but he didn’t talk).

Taemin got to know her room, it was painted pale pink and there was a lot of flowers inside, on every corner, on the desk, on the wall, and she had gotten two poems about snow hanging on the side of her bed.

“Who wrote it?”

“Someone in the past inspired me,” she said without looking at his eyes. “I love snow. It is sweet.”

“Yeah, like you,” he whispered, barely audible for his ears but he was wrong. Jinri was staring right into his eyes.

Nevertheless, they were not anyone’s, and both were afraid to lose what they finally could grasp.

Shy, sloppy kiss happened afterwards, and they were crazy about it. It was a repetition, from when the snow was pouring down in the street, or when he adored her flowers, or when he was singing and she was listening, taking in the lyrics to her heart. It was sweeter when Jinri said that she wanted to open a flower shop, she wanted to learn _ikebana_ and took a short course on her upcoming spring holiday (—she still had a lot of savings, he was sure).

Jinri was fine, so was Taemin. Eventually.

They sat under an old tree, fragile branches up above and they were looking for stars, but didn’t found any, but he held her hand.

“We’re going to be alright.”

“Yes,” she answered softly, and she was looking up, smiled despite the darkness upon them, “spring is coming.”

“Though it’s still winter ... not all flower cannot bloom,” he said barely above a whisper, but she heard him so.

**Author's Note:**

> i had that little dilemma when deciding the fandom part. but for me, f(x) was and still a part of choi jinri, and vice versa. she was one of them, she has history under the name. so, yeah, like that.


End file.
